Of Squibs and Purebloods
by potterphilic
Summary: Hermione finds out that she isn't who she thought she was. After Harry killed Voldemort, a long kept secret is revealed; her whole life changes. Rated for mild content that may offend, will be R in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

Hey there! I've tried to write Harry Potter fan fictions before, but no one has liked them so I just stopped writing them. I wrote this all out before I posted it – something I've never done before – and I will try to post a chapter or two everyday. I really, really would like some feedback on this, so even if it's just a "Good job!", review. I haven't seen this plot line before, ever, so I hope it's a welcome change. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own Harry Potter and other related characters.

* * *

Hermione smiled to herself as she climbed onto the Hogwarts Express for the last trip to Hogwarts. This was the beginning of seventh year, and this summer had brought many surprises. She'd gone to the Burrow, along with Harry, and spent all of August there. Her parents came a few times, marveling at the magic and coziness of the crowded house. They shared a multitude of stories; mostly, though, about their defeat of Voldemort in the sixth year. They'd had a long and hard battle, culminating in a one on one of Harry and Voldemort. Dumbledore had told Harry that, if he needed to do so, the Weasleys, Hermione and himself could lend him power. Harry took this advice, and had used their power, along with the love of Lily and James Potter and Sirius, and blasted Voldemort with a long forgotten spell of love. This spell, as they later found out, needed only the love of the people around you to work, but it was much stronger because of the love of the people who died for him. It had been a long and hard battle, but when they won, many Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban, and the Dementors were once again loyal to the Ministry.  
  
Hermione's eyes lowered in remembrance, but they soon sprung open at the voices of Harry, Ron, Luna and Ginny. Neville smiled and waved, beckoning her to a seat beside him. Hermione took her seat and smiled at the rest of the group, just as a tiny owl pecked at the window. Harry opened it and passed the letter to Hermione, who took and read it quickly before letting out a squeal of joy.  
  
"You guys, I've done it! I'm head girl! Oh, it says I've got to go see Professor McGonagall in the Heads compartment to meet the new Head Boy. I won't be able to come back all trip. Oh, I'm sorry." She turned to all the compartment's passengers and smiled before getting up.  
  
"Good job, 'Mione!" Exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Yeah, we knew you'd get it!" Ginny piped in.  
  
"Congrats, Hermione!" Ron said with a pat on her back.  
  
"Hermione Granger, I'm quite proud of you." Luna said pompously, but Hermione took it as a compliment anyway.  
  
"Thanks, guys. I've got to go now, but I'll see you at dinner." She turned and left, closing the compartment door behind her. A strange feeling crept up on her, like dread, but she brushed it off and continued her way to the head of the train. With a small knock on the door and the gentle "Come in!" of Professor McGonagall, she opened the door and stepped in the room, not even noticing who was sitting across from the teacher.  
  
"Miss Granger, I believe you know Mister Malfoy. He is the Head Boy this year, and you will be sharing a dormitory with him. I know that, perhaps, in the past, you two have not gotten along very well, but I urge you to get along this year, even if it is only publicly." She looked between the two and smiled.  
  
"Granger, I suppose since we'll be living together we should at least have a truce not to have huge arguments." Malfoy stuck out his hand and gave her a weak smile. This surprised Hermione, as she'd thought Malfoy would hate her for putting his father in Azkaban.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy, I think a truce is a good idea. I accept, and I thank you for being the first to say something. It's really, er, nice of you." She smiled back at him and shook his hand, her mind reeling with the memories of all the years of pain he'd put her through.  
  
McGonagall smiled briefly before talking once more.  
  
"When we reach the school, go directly to your House Table. I'll show you your dormitory after the feast. I must leave you now to go speak with the new Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher, Remus Lupin." She gave Hermione a tiny wink before standing up and leaving the compartment.  
  
"Oh thank Merlin! I thought she'd never leave. That was publicly, Granger. Don't get the wrong impression." He gave her his famous smirk and she moved to the bench opposite him.  
  
"Of course not, Malfoy. I would never do that. You're too easily read to lie to me." She smiled in her know-it-all way and he smirked back at her with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"Shut up, Granger. You don't know anything." He stood up and left the compartment, his robes swishing behind him tempestuously.  
  
She sat there, silent, for a few moments before getting up and walking about the train, checking in on all the new students and making sure the old were behaving properly.

* * *

The train slowed to a halt as Hermione was putting her badge on over her robes. She checked her reflection in the window, trying in vain to smooth out her rough curls before sighing and exiting the train. She met up with Malfoy in the Heads Carriage and they headed off, among the first people to reach the castle and the Great Hall. They sat quickly, not daring to look at each other until they had too. Soon Harry, Ron and Ginny arrived, so she had something to take her mind off seeing Malfoy everyday. They talked for a bit until Dumbledore made his speech, then resumed their conversation after welcoming the new first years.  
  
McGonagall caught up to Malfoy and Hermione and led them down a long corridor to one of the towers.  
  
"This is your house. You will be living here for all year, and you will not be allowed to have others in here unless both of you agree to it. The password is fortuna major. It's late, so I'd like it if you'd both stay in tonight." She nodded to both before turning around and proceeding to the Teachers Lounge. Hermione stated the password and walked in, her breath slowing as she saw the beautiful common room.  
  
"It's gorgeous! I can't believe it!" She exclaimed, and flopped down on the couch. She stared at the room around her, which was decorated richly. The walls were a cream color, but the furniture was chocolate brown leather. On the floor there was a huge carpet of forest green with gold detail, completing the exquisite look.  
  
"This is nothing, Granger. My room is decorated better!" He sat down across from her and smirked before shaking his head. "Anyway, I'm going to check out the bedrooms." He stood once more and walked to a large wooden door with a silver and green plaque on it with the initials "DM" upon it. She followed suit, but checking out the door that was identical except for it had a gold and scarlet plaque with HG upon it.  
  
He opened his door to reveal a large four poster bed of silver colored metal in the on the center of the back wall. There were sliver sheets with a green duvet on the bed, silver and green pillows and all around them were pieces if furniture in such a dark brown it could've been black. He sat down on the bed and smiled widely, completely unaware of the door on the left side of the room opening.

* * *

Hermione stepped into her room and grinned from ear to ear. In the center of the back wall was a large mahogany four poster bed, with gold sheets and a scarlet duvet. The pillows were scarlet and gold, and the room was littered with pieces of mahogany furniture. At the other side of the room, she noticed a doorway. Thinking it was a closet, she opened it; a blush crept upon her face as she realized where it lead too.  
  
"Malfoy?! Are you smiling?!" She broke into a grin as he jumped off the bed, straightening his clothing before giving her a smirk.  
  
"I can smile if I want, Granger. And although I rarely do it, I don't see why I shouldn't. I am merely expressing how much I like the decoration of this room."  
  
"Well, Malfoy, I was merely pointing out to you that I rarely see you smile. It would do you well to smile more often; it is a more becoming feature on your face." 'Oh, god, did I just say that? I sound like I'm flirting!' 'Maybe you are.' Her mind replied.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, Granger. Now, why are you in my room?"  
  
"The, um, door behind me. I thought it was a closet, I never knew it lead here. I'll lock it from now on." She turned and walked through the door once more, then changed and went to bed.  
  
Malfoy sat down on his bed as he changed, then laid his head on the pillow. Before drifting off to sleep the two shared one thought; 'Why do I have to room with that prat?!'


	2. Chapter 2: Head's Dormitories

Thanks for the lovely reviews! I'm so glad people like this story. I have to go away for a few days, but when I get back I promise to update the moment I can.  
  
Thanks to **spychick989**, **oreo69not96**, **Nicole-HP-fan**, **MarinaMalfoy08** (my sister's name is Marina! :P), and **Rose of Cerulean** for reviewing!

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning feeling refreshed. Her night had been an easy one, with few dreams. She dressed in muggle clothing - black sweats with a red t-shirt that read 'Angel' in black script – and headed down towards the Great Hall before being stopped by Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"You better stay away from Draco, mudblood, he's mine!" Pansy shouted, and Crabbe and Goyle merely grunted.  
  
"And he'll stay all yours, Pansy, for I want nothing to do with him." Hermione replied, and Pansy looked taken aback at her answer.  
  
"Yeah, well... make sure it stays that way!" She answered and sauntered off towards the Head's Tower.  
  
She heard, a few steps behind her, Malfoy's loud voice bounding off the stone walls.  
  
"Pansy, get off me! You sicken me, you little slut! I don't like you, I never will, so get off you freak! Crabbe, Goyle, come!" He swept past her, giving her a quick glance before heading towards the Great Hall.

* * *

When Hermione reached the Great Hall, she saw the boys and Ginny waving to her and pointing to a seat. She walked over and plopped down on the chair, sighing.  
  
"I've just been attacked by Pansy. She was yelling at me that 'Malfoy is hers, and I'd better not take him away from her!'. Then Malfoy came up at yelled at her that she's a slut and he never liked her." She let out a small laugh.  
  
"Well, she is! I think she's slept with most of the male population here." Ginny whispered, looking around to see who heard.  
  
"She hasn't slept with me, I'll tell you. She's gross, with that pug face of hers." Harry replied, and everyone broke into fits of laughter.  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't touch her for a load of Galleons, that's for sure!" Ron answered, and everyone laughed again.  
  
They ate a huge breakfast before Hermione said her goodbyes to the clan before heading to the Heads meeting with McGonagall. She walked in, shocking the professor with her outfit. She grinned sheepishly before sitting down and apologizing.  
  
"Sorry, Professor, I just didn't feel like wearing my robes." Malfoy let out a snigger of laughter as McGonagall regained her senses.  
  
"Yes, well, quite alright. It's just strange to see you in muggle clothing at Hogwarts. Now, you two will patrol the corridors at night, making sure no one is out late. You will also work on the next dance we're having, which will be this Halloween. You are to pick decorations, who may come, and food. Please, try to keep it classy." She looked to Malfoy, whose face had lit up in excitement.  
  
"And no excluding people. If you don't want someone to come, too bad. If their year is invited, they are too. Now, off you go. Next week, I'd like to see the initial plan for the dance. Good day."  
  
The two Heads got up and walked to their dormitory, speaking very little to each other.  
  
"Malfoy, can we work on the theme today? That way we can get decorations and such soon." She was not scared of him; rather, she didn't want to fight with him. He looked at her and smirked.  
  
"Yes, I think we should. I say costume ball, what do you think?"  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise. "I was just going to say that! That's a great idea. Do you mind if I go tell McGonagall?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead. Crabbe and Goyle were wanting to see the Tower, though, do you mind if they come?"  
  
"Do you mind if Harry, Ron and Ginny come?"  
  
"I suppose not, if my friends are coming."  
  
"Right, then it's agreed. Just keep Pansy out, she's disgusting." She tried to stifle her laugher, but to no avail; she laughed aloud and barely contained herself.  
  
"Shut up, Granger, she's in love with me! I just want her to go away."  
  
"Yeah well, try getting another girlfriend or something. Good you hate her though; I couldn't stand her being in here. Oooh, try getting her in here to see if it really keeps out people who we don't like!" Hermione looked nearly evil when she said this.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Go tell McGonagall, that way we don't have everyone here at once. It might start a fight, and can't have McGonagall yelling at us on the second day."  
  
Hermione left, smiling. Just as she reached the door, her heart stopped. 'He's being nice. He hasn't called me a mudblood. What's up with that?' She shook her head and walked into McGonagall's office, told her the news, then left. After heading to the Gryffindor common room to tell Harry, Ron and Ginny that they could visit her tonight, she headed to her own common room to see Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy standing outside the common room.  
  
"I'll say the password." Hermione stated, the walked to the door. "Fortuna Major." The door opened, revealing the large common room.  
  
Malfoy and Hermione stepped through, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy walked to the doorway but got blown back when she tried to step through. The two Heads stood in the doorway and grinned maliciously.  
  
"We don't like you, Pansy, that's why you can't get through." Hermione said.  
  
"So buzz off, before we call Snape to tell him you've been trying to break in!" Malfoy finished, and the Heads backed away as the door closed.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, listen up. Because we're Heads and McGonagall doesn't want us fighting publicly, you are not allowed to call Granger a mudblood. If you do, I'll take fifty points off you both, for it? This is for my reputation." He added, making sure they knew it wasn't because Hermione was standing right there.  
  
"Are they still allowed to fight Harry and Ron and Ginny?" Hermione added cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, otherwise we'd have no fun here. If you don't mind, I'm going to show them around."  
  
"Stay out of my room; it's for your own protection." She smiled at him before sitting down on the couch. The three boys went into Malfoy's room and moments later you could hear the cries of Crabbe, who, she guessed, had tried to open the door. She ran into her room and opened the connecting door, grinning at the injured Crabbe.  
  
"Told you. It's a little jinx that makes my door bite anyone but me that tries to open the door." She smirked at Malfoy, who was stunned to see that Hermione could smirk.  
  
"What about me? I live here too." Malfoy asked.  
  
"Yeah, and have you pull pranks on me at night? I doubt it." Hermione closed the door and left her room, heading out to the Gryffindor common room to see her friends.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in Transfiguration, taking notes steadily as Professor McGonagall talked when a large brown owl landed upon the Professor's desk. Her eyes ran quickly across the parchment, before she cleared her throat.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, you are all required in the Headmaster's chambers. Please take your schoolbooks and drop them off at your dormitories before heading there." She rolled up the parchment and placed it on the desk, and the large owl took off out the window it came through.  
  
The trio dropped their bags off at their dormitories before heading up to Dumbledore's office. They took the large staircase and walked into the room, where Dumbledore was seated in his chair behind his desk.  
  
"I have some news for you three. Please sit down. I am going to tell you everything."


	3. Chapter 3: Truth Revealed

First of all, I owe a huge apology to all the readers. Chapter two was either missing a part or totally screwed (it was messed up by my formatting on the site) and I wasn't at home to fix it. I removed the chapter and replaced it by the (hopefully) full version. Please go and re-read it; you may have missed something important (I'm not quite sure yet).  
  
Secondly, I would like to thank the reviewer who made me realize my mistake, **lovz-of-sweet**. You were brutally honest with me, (something I find very hard to do) and I've never had a bad review before. I was so confused about this that I went and read the chapter, and lo and behold it was screwed up! Hopefully, my writing isn't messed up and you don't still think I can't write. Thanks for reviewing, though, it was so unbelievably helpful!  
  
Thanks to the people who have already reviewed my massively wrong chapter two; **dracos-girl-4evr**, **Lemonpeppachikn**, **spychick989**, and **oreo69not96**.

* * *

"Hermione, this news is going to be quite shocking to you, and all I ask is for all of you to hear me out before replying." The old man lowered his eyes before starting his long story.  
  
"Years ago, when you were born Harry, you were born as a twin. Hermione, you are Harry's twin sister. Voldemort did not know you had a twin when you were attacked, so he only killed you. Had he known, he would've killed her too. We found her in the rubble, and we knew that if he didn't know she existed, we could safely place her in another home and he wouldn't go looking for her. We would've told you earlier, but with Voldemort around, it would've endangered her. I couldn't take that risk.  
  
"We took you to the house of a married Squib couple, the Grangers. They took you in, and thus I was able to keep a close watch on you throughout your years. We didn't want you to get caught, and because you two are identical twins, we couldn't take the risk that someone would recognize you. I put a long standing charm on you to change your appearance. We made you look totally different than Harry, so no one would get suspicious.  
  
"It was hard to watch you grow up without Harry, but when you came to Hogwarts and became great friends, I knew you'd be alright.  
  
"The Dursleys, or at least Petunia, knew you existed. I told her that she wasn't to mention you to Harry ever, as it could help Voldemort. Though a muggle, she knew what that meant, and kept her promise.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione, to only tell you this now. This seems unfair, but Voldemort would've hurt you to get to Harry, and I couldn't have either of you getting hurt. I'm sorry." He lowered his eyes and waited for the three to get angry.  
  
"Professor, don't be sorry. I completely understand why you did what you did, and I'm quite thankful. I would've done the same thing, if it saved Harry." Hermione smiled at the old man, who smiled back.  
  
"Yeah, it makes sense. It wasn't that bad, I mean, we know now." Harry smiled too, then looked at Ron.  
  
"Well, this may seem kind of minor, but when do we get to see the real Hermione?" Ron began to blush but stopped at Dumbledore's next comment.  
  
"Soon, Ron. I have to tell you, as well, that because Sirius died and he was your godfather, you both inherit the Black family fortune." Ron nearly fell out of his seat; Hermione gasped, and Harry's eyes opened widely.  
  
"You mean, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place is ours?" Harry asked, slightly dumbstruck.  
  
"Yes, Harry, it is. Well, I don't want to keep you here long, so I'll change you back now, Hermione." Dumbledore stood up, muttered a spell, and suddenly Hermione was changing.  
  
Her shoulder length, brown, curly hair changed to waist length, black and straight. Her once brown eyes changed to the came emerald green as Harry's, twinkling with little silver sparkles. She grew four inches to be five foot eight, and her body began to change. Her once pudgy stomach grew into a muscled four pack; her once small chest grew to a C-cup. Her legs grew longer and thinner and her nails grew out longer. She suddenly had the appearance of a model, and after years of being plain she smiled widely.  
  
"Your uniform and robes won't fit you now, except for any muggle clothing you have. It will have transfigured with you to your new size. The next Hogsmeade weekend is in two weeks, so see if you can't get there yourself first." He winked at her then lead them out and into the hallway, where they sped off to their rooms.  
  
Hermione changed into muggle clothing – a pair of tight hip hugger jeans and a pale pink lace top that hung off her shoulders with a pair of matching thong sandals – before heading down to the Great Hall.  
  
As she walked in, the entire room turned to see her. Jaws dropped and whispers could be heard as she sat down at the Gryffindor table. After explaining things to Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindors, a large tawny owl swooped down with a letter attached to its leg for Hermione. She untied the parchment and read the letter to herself before giving it to Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
  
_"Hermione,  
  
We're so proud of you. Though we may not be your real parents, we love you like you're ours. We hope that you still love us, and that you won't forget us. No matter if you're ours or not, you're still our daughter, and we'll love you always.  
  
Love, Mum and Dad"  
_  
A second owl swooped down bearing another letter. As Hermione read this letter, tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
_"Hermione,  
  
Dumbledore told us about how you're Harry's twin sister. We can't wait to see your new look, we hope it isn't too grown up. (Arthur's worried about the boys chasing you and asking you on dates. He's just caring, that's all.) We'd love to have all of you at the Burrow for Christmas, but we'd like it even more if your parents could come. Just a bit of advance warning, dear. We're sorry you couldn't know sooner, but we hope you aren't mad at Dumbledore for waiting. He had a good reason. See you soon, dear.  
  
Love, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley  
  
P.S. Hermione, if you look really great (which we're sure you do!) we'll fight off the guys for you. Nothing like a few pranks to get a boy off your trail, just ask Ginny. Love, Fred and George"  
_  
"Ginny, they've played pranks on the guys you like?" Hermione asked curiously after they'd read the letter.  
  
"Nope, only the ones who like me but I didn't like them. It was funny, really, when they put all these firecrackers in this one Hufflepuff's room. He was really scared! He never talked to me after that, thank Merlin." Ginny laughed and smiled at the memory before digging into her dinner.  
  
They all ate silently for the rest of the night before Hermione left and went up to her dormitory. She was lying on the couch just looking at the fireplace when Malfoy walked in.  
  
"What're you doing in here? This is the Heads Dormitory, get out, you aren't Head Girl!" Malfoy exclaimed. Evidently, he hadn't heard the news of Hermione's transformation yet.  
  
"Why, of course I am, I'm Hermione Gran- er, Potter. Didn't you hear?" Hermione sat upright and patted the seat beside her. "Come, sit, I'll tell you all about it."  
  
So she relayed the entire story to him, about everything she knew.  
  
"So you're Potter's twin, and you're a halfblood?" His eyes were open in astonishment.  
  
"Yeah, I am. It was a shock, but I must say, I like the change of body." She let out a nervous giggle and missed Malfoy's little comment, "So do I."  
  
"Well, then, since you are a pureblood, there is something I must do." He smiled and stood up, then got down on one knee and lowered his head.  
  
"Hermione Potter, I am deeply sorry for all the times I called you a mudblood. Upon the honor of the Malfoy family, I apologize." He stood up and waited for her reply.  
  
"Wow, Malfoy, that was very nice of you. I accept, Draco Malfoy, upon the honor of the Potters." She let out a laugh and the two just stared at each other. He turned around and began to walk to his room.  
  
"I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, Potter." He walked through his door and closed it behind him, flopping down on the bed and changing. 'Damn, she's hot!' he thought, before drifting off into sleep.  
  
"Good night, Malfoy." Hermione went to her room and changed as well before heading to bed.


	4. Chapter 4: New Robes

Hey there! I feel so special, all the reviews I've gotten. Firstly, Claudia Malfoy has told me that identical twins must be of the same gender. I can't change it now (it takes ages for me to format every chapter on ) but for clarification, they are fraternal twins that were blessed enough to look very similar! Also, I started my story with Hermione as a pureblood but then I realized that Harry is a half blood, therefore she is too. I changed it once but I missed the second mistake, so Hermione's a half blood from now on. Whew, first Harry Potter fanfic and I've made so many mistakes! Thanks for being patient!  
  
Thanks to **Lemonpeppachikn**, **Claudia Malfoy**, **oreo69not96**, **litto-kitty** and **spychick989** for reviewing! They really make me happy.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning with a smile upon her lips. She'd had an amazing dream, if only she could remember all of it. Bits and pieces remained with her, such as that she was in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table, and someone had come up behind her... in the dreams she had seen his face, but now it remained unclear. She smiled anyways, sure that it had been a boy who'd liked her coming to ask her out. But she remembered saying yes. Well, her dreams had always come true before, so maybe this one would too.  
  
She stretched and dressed in a black skirt – the one with three silver buckles on the side – and a white top that had black and hot pink graffiti on the front. It fit her perfectly, showing off her new shapely body with a classy style. She put on the pair of black, white and hot pink stiletto boots her mother had bought her. 'They'll make your legs longer, honey.' Her mother had said. Well, her mother was right; they made her legs appear longer than they already were.  
  
As she walked into the common room she saw Malfoy sitting on the couch, apparently just staring into the fire.  
  
"Malfoy, why are you still here? I thought you'd have gone done to the Great Hall already." She looked him over quickly, trying to be discreet. He had on a pair of black jeans, a forest green shirt that fit perfectly across his abs, and his hair was hanging loose upon his head. 'Boy, Quidditch gave him good muscles...' she mused.  
  
"I just wanted to walk you there. With all the new stares you'll be getting, can't take the chance one might try to pick you up. Or hurt you, whichever comes first." He checked her out quickly before standing up. 'She's so hot, I can't believe she's related to Potty!'  
  
"Are you coming?" Malfoy asked quietly, and he held out his arm to her.  
  
"Oh, you're going to walk me like this? But I thought you hated me." Hermione gave him a skeptical look before taking his arm.  
  
"Yes, I did, but that was before you became a very hot pureblood." He mentally smacked himself. Since when was he so uncouth? He was lucky not to be killed, let alone slapped!  
  
"Well, I'm glad I'm a hot pureblood then." She joked, and they began to walk to the Great Hall. 'I'm flirting with Malfoy! How could this happen? If Harry and Ron see me, they'll kill me!'  
  
"Um, I think we should separate before we reach the Great Hall. You know, to keep up appearances." She smiled at him sweetly before unhooking her arm from his.  
  
"Yes, of course. Do you want to get together after class today to work on the dance?" He smiled as he waited for her reply.  
  
"Yeah, good idea. See you in the common room." She smiled once more before walking into the Great Hall, enjoying all the attention she was getting from the boys. Their jaws dropped and they all asked who that was, and soon there was a roar of whispers from the students at all tables. The only one who wasn't whispering was Draco Malfoy; he, instead, had fixed his eyes on the glossy black hair of Hermione Potter.

* * *

"Ginny, you won't get in any trouble. Dumbledore said we could go; I just need a girl's opinion. I'm not very good with clothing." Hermione tried one last time to convince Ginny to help her pick out her new school robes. She watched as Ginny lowered her head in defeat.  
  
"Fine, but if we get in trouble, I'll kill you!" She joked, and the two set out for one of the hidden passages with the Marauder's Map and Harry's Invisibility Cloak. The boys had wanted to come desperately, but they didn't need to go so Hermione had put her foot down. 'I don't need a boy's opinion on my clothing, Ron! For all I know, you'll just say to make the skirt higher!'  
  
Ginny and Hermione reached the dress shop in Hogsmeade just before dinner time. They'd told the boys to tell everyone they were just going to eat later. The witch in the store smiled as they told her the reason they were shopping and immediately she brought them to the back of the room.  
  
There stood a younger witch, in her early twenties most likely, with bubblegum pink hair and a Weird Sisters t-shirt on. She smiled at the girls with enthusiasm.  
  
"Hey, I'm Mina Sorvireti, and I'll be fitting you for your robes." She led Hermione to a raised platform and asked her what house she was in.  
  
"I'm in Gryffindor, but I'm also Head Girl." She smiled as Mina began to pull out skirts and shirts for her.  
  
"Here, try this on, and then I'll configure them to all be the same." She handed Hermione a skirt and shirt, then turned her around and pointed to one of the change rooms.  
  
A few moments later Hermione came out looking better than ever in her uniform. Mina muttered a few quick spells and soon the shirt was fitted to her body perfectly, and the skirt was the right length for her. She decided to go a bit shorter than ever before, and had Mina shorten it from the knee to six inches above the knee. 'Hey, if you can wear it with class, do it!' was Ginny's motto.  
  
They tried on robes next, and once again Hermione's were a bit more fitted than before. Still, they were as loose as Hogwarts dress code expected them to be. They paid and left the shop before heading to Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer.  
  
"Thanks for coming, Ginny. I really appreciate it." Hermione said after a few moments.  
  
"No problem. Hey, let's get some stuff for a Gryffindor party tonight, to celebrate your new look and personality." Ginny said joyfully.  
  
"Yeah, let's do it! We'll stop and pick up loads of food and candy. Oh, and some Butterbeer!" She giggled and downed the rest of her Butterbeer, as did Ginny. They paid and started their party supply trip, before heading back to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

After an hour of partying and laughing, Hermione was suddenly struck with a thought. 'I'm supposed to be with Malfoy!' She looked at the time and felt suddenly ashamed of herself. 'I'll just take him some treats, maybe he'll forgive me.' She shrunk a bunch of candy and Butterbeer, leaving a note on Harry's bag.  
  
She raced down the corridors, heading as quickly as possible to the Tower she and Malfoy shared. Once there, she panted for a minute before wheezing out the password. There on the couch sat Malfoy and he had a few pieces of parchment littered on the table around him.  
  
"Malfoy, I'm so sorry! Ginny and I were shopping for new robes and then we thought we'd throw a party and we just got really caught up in it. Here, I brought you and I some treats for while we work." She pulled out a bag of shrunken candies and about six Butterbeer from her bag, setting them down on the floor beside them.  
  
"It's no problem. I've been drawing out these for the decoration of the Great Hall, they're rough but I've got the general idea down. Thanks for the sweets." He handed her a few pictures of the Great Hall, which were all hand drawn incredibly. She looked at each one in turn before speaking aloud.  
  
"Malfoy, they're great. Did you draw out all of these? They're really good." Hermione set them down on the table before them.  
  
"Yeah, I drew them myself, thanks. Which one do you like best?"  
  
"I like the one where everything is kind of medieval; I've always had a flair for anything medieval. They look really great, and we could have everyone dress in clothing from that time period." She looked at him as he contemplated her opinion.  
  
"I don't know; I like the one that's just plain. That way, everyone wears any costume they want. I assume, of course, that with everyone dressing in one time period, costumes would be hard to find."  
  
"Yes, I see your point. Let's do the plain theme, to make it more special. I'll let McGonagall know tomorrow." She just at there and ate, not talking at all. Soon, though, the two were talking animatedly to each other as though they'd been friends for years.  
  
"Oh, god." Hermione groaned as she looked at the clock.  
  
"Yes, I'm listening." Malfoy answered, earning him a light punch to his arm.  
  
"It's late, and we should get to bed. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Good night." Malfoy answered, and he watched her walk into her room. 'Man, she's so hot.' He thought once more, and then decided to take a cold shower.


	5. Chapter 5: Halloween Dance

Hey guys! I'm so elated right now, mostly because of all the nice reviews! Well, that and in a few days I'm sixteen... question: is it normal not to have a party for your sweet sixteenth? I'm not a party girl... well, okay, enough of that.  
  
Thanks to **Crazy-Physco**, **Billie Joe's stalker**, **sweetandevil** (awesome name, by the way!), **dracos-girl-4evr** and **Queen of Serpents** for reviewing! You've made my day.  
  
**Psychoticsmileyface**: I'm so glad you like this plot! I'm happy to be original too, and I'm glad you're going to read the whole story! I hope you'll like it...

* * *

It was the day of the Halloween Dance, which she and Malfoy had planned down to the minute. At midnight, a showering of silver and gold confetti, along with the colors of each house, would fall down from the ceiling upon the heads of all the students. They'd decided that all years should be able to come to the dance, much to the delight of all the students below fourth year.  
  
Hermione rolled out of bed and smiled at herself in the mirror. 'How is it I look this good even after I just wake up?' she thought to herself.  
  
After getting up and dressing – in baggy sweats and a semi-tight t-shirt – she headed down to the Great Hall. She was stopped, however, half way there by Malfoy.  
  
"Potter, I know that we don't need dates for the Halloween Dance, but I'd love it if you'd go with me. If you've already got a date, I understand." He looked nervous, which struck Hermione as strange. 'He's never nervous!' she thought.  
  
"No, I don't have a date yet. I'd love to go with you." She smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"Great. What's your costume?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Oh, it's a secret, Malfoy. What's yours?" She replied flirtatiously.  
  
"I'm going as a prince. You know, royal dress and all." He replied with a smug look.  
  
"Good, you'll go great with mine. I'll meet you in the common room at the start of the dance." She smiled and began to walk away, but he grabbed her hand.  
  
"The start of the dance? We'll be late." Malfoy asked with a confused expression upon his face.  
  
"I want to make an impression." She smirked, as though she was planning something.

* * *

She came out of her room to see Malfoy standing there, waiting patiently. He turned to see her and gasped, but quickly regained his thoughts.  
  
"You look beautiful, Po- Hermione. Do you mind if I call you that?" Malfoy extended her arm to her. He was wearing a sort of medieval green suit, with a large silver crown upon his head. 'He looks really dashing,' Hermione mused.  
  
"Beautiful? No, I like being called that, Draco. You look very good, yourself, bud. It's a wonder you didn't already have a date, or three." Hermione smiled as he replied.  
  
"I was waiting to ask you, though, so I wouldn't have accepted any other offers." He smiled before leading her out into the hallway, where there was no sound but the music of the Weird Sisters.  
  
"You waited to ask me? But I thought you didn't like me!" She looked genuinely surprised at this new revelation.  
  
"I don't know, I thought I hated you too. But then I saw you when you changed form and something just got stirred up inside me. I wrote my mother and she said to ask you out, because it may be love. She said I shouldn't take the chance of losing a love without even trying to have it." He looked at the ground for a bit, as though ashamed of what he'd just said.  
  
"Don't be ashamed, Draco. I kind of felt the same thing. Strange, how we've fought for years, but we really like each other." She smiled as she met his gaze with her own.  
  
"All those times we fought, I always loved seeing you angry." He smiled and they walked all the way to the ball chatting animatedly to each other.

* * *

Hermione and Draco stood at the entrance to the Hall, and soon everyone had turned their way. They stared as the couple walked in, fashionably late. Lavender came over and asked where she'd got her costume, and Hermione merely replied "I got it, and that's all that matters."  
  
Hermione looked stunning that night. She had on a black dress with a black corset-type bodice, and green lace edged the top near her chest. Her long black hair was up in a mountain of curls, with some falling around her face. Draco had placed a crown, like his but smaller, upon her head. They looked truly spectacular, as though they'd picked their costumes together.  
  
Draco lead her out onto the dance floor and began to slow dance with her, one hand on her lower back. After a few dances, Ron interrupted between songs.  
  
"Malfoy, can I dance with her once?"  
  
"Sure you can, Weasley. Hermione, I want to dance later, though." He gave her a quick wink before heading off to his own table.  
  
"Why are you here with him? He's our enemy, and he has been for years."  
  
"Ron, you wouldn't get it. Draco likes me, and I like him, so we are here together. I'm still friends with you, but I'm allowed to date whomever I want."  
  
He thought a bit about continuing the argument but then thought better of it. "Then I suppose Harry and I will stand by you. Please don't do anything stupid, though, okay?" Ron twirled her one last time as the music faded.  
  
"Of course. I have to dance with Draco now; I'll talk to you later."  
  
She left and walked over to the Slytherin table where Draco was seated with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy, who was trying to get Draco to dance with her.  
  
"But Draco, I know you want to dance with me!" Pansy was trying to sound sexy, but really she sounded revolting.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson, get your filthy hands off of Draco now." Hermione surprised herself with her protectiveness over Draco.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it, you filthy mudblood?" Hermione's claws came out, so to speak.  
  
"Parkinson, I am a halfblood, you baboon! Now get your pug faced hands of Draco or I'll curse you to oblivion!"  
  
"I'm telling Snape! That's a threat!" She ran off, nearly in tears, to the teachers table where Snape was seated.  
  
"Oh, god, she actually is going to tell on me! Oh whatever, like he can do much to me." She sat down beside Draco, who slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I like you when you're angry. It makes you much sexier." He kissed her cheek lightly as Snape approached with the now crying Pansy.  
  
"Miss Potter, Miss Parkinson says you threatened to curse her into oblivion for trying to talk to Draco. Is that true?" He looked down his nose to her, as though in deep thought.  
  
"Yes, but it wasn't for just talking to him. She was begging to dance with him." She stifled a few laughs before he answered.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, is this true? Was she really begging?" Snape looked disgusted at the thought.  
  
"That, and she called Hermione a mudblood, which she isn't." He looked Snape in the eye.  
  
"Well, Miss Parkinson, ten points from Slytherin for behaving like a dog and five from Gryffindor for uttering a threat." He turned and left, heading back to the teacher's table.  
  
Draco took Hermione out onto the dance floor once more, and they danced for hours on end. At midnight, a large grandfather clock chimed loudly; underneath the showering of silver and gold confetti, Hermione and Draco shared a perfect first kiss. 


	6. Chapter 6: Talking Things Through

Okay, so isn't allowing indents. Which totally sucks, but luckily I already double space so you're okay! I'm going away tonight for a few days (no more than two or three, I promise.) so this may be the last chapter you get for a while. I'm averaging five reviews a chapter, and I feel so awesome! I noticed though that lots of you have me on your author alert and don't review; which is great and all, but if I could get a review from even one or two of you that would be awesome!

**Oreo69not96**: I know Snape is OOC but I was thinking that because he was a spy for Dumbledore then maybe after Voldemort died he'd be nicer, since he doesn't have to be acting nasty around Dumbledore anymore to keep up appearances for Voldemort. Also, I know that there isn't a perfect kiss, but I meant it in the way that it was kind of romantic and sweet, like the perfect setting. Thanks for noticing though! You're one of my toughest critics and I swear that means a lot to me!

Also, I know that it seems strange that Draco is being all sweet and nice to Hermione. I don't know if I wrote it in anywhere, but in case I didn't, here's why. Lucius kind of had Draco under a lesser Imperius that sort of controlled him to some extent, like it wasn't fully controlling him but his thoughts and opinions. Narcissa was just kind of scared into submission. I know this kind of doesn't fix anything, but I hope this stays in your mind when you read the rest of the story.

Wow, so much rambling... I'm talkative lol. Thanks to **Inuyashasactualluver**, **MarinaMalfoy08**, **oreo69not96**, and **Queen of Serpents** for reviewing! Sorry to keep you guys waiting.

* * *

Hermione awoke to a light knocking on the door. Groaning, she got up to answer it and smiled when Draco's face appeared.

"Good Morning, Hermione. I was going to let you sleep, but it's only a few minutes until breakfast, so you'd better hurry if you want to eat." Draco stood there in the doorway, his Slytherin uniform looking perfect. She gazed at his abs before glancing back up at his face.

"Thanks, Draco. I'll be out in a minute." She smiled and closed the door, sighing contentedly. After dressing in her robes, - the skirt was really short and her top was unbuttoned to show a healthy amount of cleavage – she left her room to find Draco sitting on the couch.

"You waited? You should've gone already, aren't you starving?" Hermione asked curiously. She had never understood why boys waited around for girls, or why girls waited just to walk with boys, to her it just didn't matter. She'd see whoever when they met in class or at a meal, so why wait just to walk with them?

"I'm starving, yes, but I thought you'd need a bodyguard today. The boys will be after you in that outfit. So what changed and made you want to look so foxy anyway?" He gave her a light smile before laughing. "Sorry, that was a bit rude."

"My body changed to something that I'm proud to show off. And you, Mister Malfoy, don't seem to mind." She gave a quick glance down to his pants, which had become a bit tight.

"Of course I don't mind. You're eye candy with brains, no guy is going to mind." He gave her a smile, - one that rarely crossed his lips – and she felt her heart flutter.

"Well, I'm glad to know I'm not just eye candy." She let out a little laugh and walked over to him. "Would you walk me to the Great Hall, I just can't make it there myself." She mimicked Pansy very well, and Draco laughed before standing up.

"Don't do that! I hate her, she's so gross. I almost wish you did curse her, but you would've gotten in trouble." He shuddered at the thought of Pansy Parkinson touching him. "Makes me sick to think of her."

"Yeah, me too. She always was revolting to listen to. How did you make it through all those years of her trying to get with you?" Hermione gave him an inquiring look and smirked.

"Well, in first year I didn't know better, so I went on one date with her. It was sick; you should've seen how she tried to act all sexy. She was so disgusting. And since then she's tried to get me to date her, but sometimes she just wants me to sleep with her." He let out an involuntary shudder once more.

"And have you?" Hermione countered.

"No, she's gotten even sicker. She's slept with every Slytherin, even some of the girls. It's like she's trying to say 'look at all the people who want to sleep with me'. It isn't working though; it's only turned me off more." He smiled once more just as they rounded the corner to the Great Hall.

"Yeah, I heard she slept with a few Hufflepuffs too. She really is gross." Hermione laughed quietly.

"Well, we'd better split here. Everyone is going to bug us, so be prepared."

"I will. I'll see you later today in the common room. What time?"

"After dinner, whoever leaves first just goes and the other will follow a little later." He hugged her before leaving.

"Alright. Bye, Draco." She hugged him back.

"Bye, Hermione." She watched as he walked to his table before heading to her own. It felt strange to be talking to him so civilly, let alone like they were close friends. Everything had changed since Hermione had become a Potter. She felt the same, a little sexier, albeit, but the same. So where had this crush on Draco come from? She'd hated him before; at least, she thought she did. She was brought out of her thoughts by Ginny, who suggested that she should "sit down and eat".

"Ginny, after breakfast, can we go talk in your room? It won't take long; I just need some help with something." Ginny gave her a wink and began to giggle.

"Yeah, Mione, we can talk. Hurry, though, I don't have long before my first class." They both ate hurriedly before saying bye to the boys and running up to Ginny's room.

"So what do you want to talk about? Boys, I presume." Hermione blushed and cleared her throat.

"Okay, so I used to hate Draco, right, but now I think I really like him. But now I don't know if I liked him before or if it's just since I've changed to be a Potter."

"Well, I think you like him all along, because your arguments with him before were always really passionate." Ginny smiled.

"Is it wrong to date him, though? He's really, really changed since his father went to Azkaban, it's like he just got out from under the Imperius Curse. But he's so sweet. We walked to breakfast today and talked and it felt like I'd been his friend for years. Ron said that if I like Draco, he and Harry wouldn't leave me, but they wouldn't like it. I don't want to lose them over a boyfriend, especially since Draco would be my first."

"I don't think it's wrong to date him, but take it slow since he is your first boyfriend. And Harry and Ron wouldn't ditch you because of Malfoy, even though they might hate the idea, they love you very much and they wouldn't let a boy come between you." Ginny got up off her bed and looked at the clock. "I've got to go. I suggest you go to your dorm and think about it for a bit, but you'll know for yourself what's right. I can't tell you what you have to do, but I can promise that regardless of what you do, I'll always be here for you." She gave Hermione a quick hug before dashing out of the room.

'I suppose she's right. Maybe the boys are here, and I can talk to them.' Hermione walked down the steps and into the common room, where Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire.

"Harry, Ron, I've got a big question to ask you." She sat down and wondered if it was the right thing to do, asking them. She would do as she wished anyways, but it was better to let them get used to it first.

"Shoot, Mione." Ron said. Both boys were looking at her with curious eyes.

"I think I like Draco, and I might want to go out with him. We aren't dating yet, or anything, but I'd like to know how you react to this." She blushed lightly.

"Well, I'll stand by you but you know we won't all of a sudden like Malfoy." Ron answered first.

"I don't like you dating anyone, but I won't hate you." Harry immediately took up the protective older brother role.

"Well, I suppose it's the best I could hope for. I'm going to ask him not to fight with you, and I can only ask you of the same. And if you do fight, please keep it verbal, not physical." Hermione gave a little smile.

"We'll try, but if he pulls something, we'll retaliate, it's only fair." Ron replied.

"Agreed. Thanks for understanding, guys." She smiled and left, but not before hugging each of the boys.

* * *

After a long day of going to classes and taking notes, Hermione felt she needed to just rest and take a nap. After dinner in the Great Hall, which was a very funny evening, -Seamus had managed to bewitch his potatoes so they randomly changed colors, and everyone was trying to learn how – she headed up to her dorm, where she was to meet Draco.

Hermione walked to long hallway to the Tower of the Heads Dormitories. Taking a deep breath in, she opened the door slowly to reveal the common room, which was littered with hundreds of vanilla and strawberry candles. In the center of the room there was a table with strawberries, chocolate sauce and whipped cream. And beside it all stood Draco Malfoy, a large, seductive smirk upon his lips.


	7. Chapter 7: The Romantic Proposal

Hey guys! I'm back from my short trip and updating like promised!

**Oreo69not96**: I know that this is a little fast paced, but I hope that it isn't so fast it sucks. I just wanted to get into the Draco/Hermione goodness fast! Yes, Ron _would_ have been furious, but I kind of made him like my friends. After years of knowing Hermione, he knew that fighting with her only causes pain to the both of them, so he just gave up right away. He isn't happy about it, but he knows it's her life. This story is turning out to have a lot of my life in it! I made Hermione show a bit more cleavage for my own selfish happiness. It was a way for me, who has never been super attractive, if at most pleasant to look at, to kind of feel like the super hot girl. Lame excuse, I know, but at least I'm honest.

As I said in last chapter, Lucius had Draco under an Imperius curse that controlled only his thoughts and opinions, so I thought that maybe underneath Draco didn't know Hermione and just wanted to know her more. The previous curse couldn't allow Draco to do that, so I figured that now maybe because Lucius is in Azkaban (oops, may have spoiled, I don't know if I put that in!) and the curse is lifted he is now able to explore possible relationships that were impossible before. Also, the strawberries aren't meant to be sexual, just good. I forgot that sometimes they were meant sexually, but I just used them because I love chocolate covered strawberries with whipped cream!

Okay, wow, I'm so glad to clear all that up. I hope next time it won't take up as much room. For sure, though, I really honestly don't know what I would do without your reviews Oreo! Thanks so much. Thanks also to **may-ann**, **yanely1167**, **Crazy-Physco**, and **psychoticsmileyface**, who are really awesome people for reviewing!

* * *

She gasped when she saw the room. It glowed with the soft light of candles, and the mingling scents of vanilla and strawberries tickled her nose. Draco was standing there, in the middle of it all, dressed in black dress pants and a crimson sweater. His hair was loose and hung, unkempt, all over his head.

"Hermione, I wanted to make this incredibly special for you." He stepped forward and took her hand, leading her over to the couch, which he had transfigured into soft cream colored suede chaise lounge.

"Draco, what's all this for?" She looked at him in wonder, still amazed at the beautiful surroundings.

"This, my dear, is because I wanted you to feel beautiful. If you go into your bedroom, there is a present for you on your bed." Hermione got up and walked into her room with Draco not far behind. She let out another gasp at the sight of it; on her bed was a crimson cocktail dress. She motioned for Draco to leave while she dressed. It wasn't hard to put on, and soon she was sliding her feet into matching dress sandals.

When she came out, it was Draco's turn to gasp. The dress fell to just below her knees, where it rippled and twirled tempestuously when she walked. Her hair fell down in a long, straight wave, complementing the dress with its simplicity. She walked over to Draco, who took her hand and led her to the chaise. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips before speaking once more.

"You look amazing, Hermione. I hope you like the dress." He smiled at her.

"I love the dress. It's very pretty." Hermione blushed and lowered her long eyelashes.

"I have something else for you, too." She raised her eyebrows in surprise but quickly regained her composure.

Draco pulled out a necklace from a small jewelry box. It was a silver chain with a small, heart shaped locket. Inside were two small stones; one, a glittering red ruby, the other a sparkling green emerald. "I hope you like this, as well. I picked it out myself."

"It's gorgeous, Draco!" She exclaimed, and he fastened the necklace around her neck. She looked at him once more, her mind reeling.

"Why did you go to all this trouble?"

"Because I really like you, and I wanted you to feel very special the night I asked you out." This shut her up for a minute, but soon she opened her mouth to speak again.

"Hang on, let me say my part. Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" He was down on one knee, looking up at her with love – or what she thought was love, she'd never seen it in anyone's eyes like that before – in his silvery grey eyes.

"Of course, Draco, I'd love to go out with you!" She smiled so widely she thought she'd break her jaw. He sat beside her and took her chin in his hand, bringing her lips up to meet his. They kissed briefly, before he reached over and took one of the strawberries from the bowl. After dipping it in chocolate, he brought it to her lips for her to bite. He smiled as she daintily took it in her lips and bit off a small part.

"This is good, Draco, have you done this before?" He shook his head before biting the strawberry.

They sat there and ate strawberries for a bit, laughing and putting whipped cream on each other's faces.

"We should go to bed, Draco, it's getting late." Hermione said tiredly. They were sitting on the chaise by the fire, Draco's arm wrapped around her as she rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah, we've got classes tomorrow morning. Thank you for the lovely evening, Hermione." He smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Thank you, Draco, for the beautiful setting. I've never been treated so nicely in all my life." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Get used to it, sweetheart, it's all you'll be getting from now on." He kissed her back passionately before she got up and began to walk to her bedroom.

"Good thing I have a photographic memory, I want to remember this night forever." She smiled.

"That's how you've been doing so great in class! Lucky." He walked to his own room and opened the door. "Night, Hermione."

"Night, Draco." She whispered, and as she changed and went to bed, she knew that all night she'd be thinking of Draco.

* * *

Hermione woke up and smiled, remembering the events of last night. She was now, officially, Draco's girlfriend. She fingered the necklace on her nightstand, yawning loudly. After dressing and doing her hair – she charmed it so it had silver streaks in it, which shone in a metallic way – she clasped the necklace around her neck and went out into the common room.

"Morning, Draco." She murmured, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He turned to catch her lips in a kiss before standing up.

"I like the hair, it's very sexy." He smirked his famous smirk and took her hand. "So I take it we're allowed to walk into the Great Hall together today?" His eyes dropped to the necklace and then bounced back up to her face.

"Of course we are, we're dating now." They set off for the Great Hall, curious to see what everyone's reactions would be.

* * *

The reaction was the same as at the Halloween Dance. Nearly every head turned towards them, even the ghosts, and a stunned silence rippled through the students like an earthquake. Soon, talking had resumed, though it was lower as though everyone was whispering. Draco whispered to her to be strong and ignore the rude people, then kissed her on the cheek and left for the Slytherin table. She continued the walk to the Gryffindor table, where Harry, Ron and Ginny had saved her a seat.

"What was that, are you two dating now?" Seamus asked. Harry and Ron seemed quite curious at this too, though they tried to hide it.

"Yes, we are, is there something wrong with that?" Hermione chided herself for her voice being a bit strong.

"No, no problem, Hermione. Just wondering." Seamus kept to the other Gryffindor students for the rest of breakfast.

The trio all ate their food in silence for the rest of breakfast, and then walked together to Transfiguration. After a long class, they headed out into the cold, snowy outside to the Care of Magical Creatures class, which they had with Slytherin.

Pansy Parkinson approached Draco and Hermione, who were standing together talking animatedly. She looked at them with a disgusted look upon her face, as though she had manure underneath her nose.

"Filthy, you're dating that thing? At least I'm honorable, Draco."

"Honorable? Yeah, how honorable can you be after screwing every Slytherin and most of the other general population?" Hermione spit back, and Draco laughed loudly.

"You lot, any problems?" Hagrid's booming voice came their way as he heard the beginning of a fight.

"No, Professor. Parkinson here is just insulting me, but I got her back, so no worries." She laughed, and the rest of the class did as well. Pansy slunk off to Crabbe and Goyle, who grunted in an unfriendly manner.

"Righ' then, class, le's keep on it." He turned around and began to teach again. Draco turned to Hermione and smiled.

"That was great, Mione."

"Thanks, Draco." They resumed paying attention to the lesson and taking notes.


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas and the Prefect's B...

Hey guys! I only got two reviews for this chapter, but I suspect that's because it hasn't been posted long. As for the reviews:

**Lemonpeppachikn**: I wish I had Draco too... that why I write these fanfics!

**May-ann**: I never liked Pansy either, she was always a bit rude for my liking. I hoped that was romantic, I don't know, I kind of just pictured the most romantic thing a guy could do for me.

Back to the chapter. I hope you like it!

* * *

Months passed and soon the light snowfall had covered the Hogwarts Grounds in a thick, white blanket. Draco and Hermione had been dating since just after Halloween, and he'd even begun being civil to Harry and Ron. They weren't friends, mind, but at least they weren't fighting every few hours.

Hermione had written her mum and dad, asking them to come to the Burrow to meet the entire Weasley clan and Harry. Everyone was going to be there.

"I wish you'd come home with me, Mya." Draco said for the hundredth time.

"I know you do, love, but I've made these plans since I first found out I was Hermione Potter. It's very important to me, as the Weasley's are practically my family." Hermione finished packing, making sure all her muggle clothing was folded neatly. She was in a tight crimson sweater with a black pair of jeans on and crimson boots. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail, and on her eyelids there was a crimson eye shadow with light black eyeliner.

"I know, I know, but I can't help but wish." He smiled and pulled her into an embrace. She hugged him back and he began to tickle her, pinching her sides and reveling as her sweet laughter filled the common room.

"Draco! Draco, stop it! We've got to leave!" She managed to get out between laughs. He stopped and she fell against him, tired from wrestling in his grasp.

"I know, I know. Come on, let's go." He choked out between laughs. The two walked out of the Heads Dormitories hand in hand, headed for the front door, where they'd catch the Knight Bus.

* * *

"Mum, Dad, you made it!" Hermione ran to her parents and enveloped them in a huge hug. They hugged her for a minute before both pulled away to get a better look at how their daughter had changed.

"You're beautiful! Absolutely gorgeous! And your hair, oh honey, I've missed you so much!" Anita Granger cried. Hermione hugged her once more before leading them over to the couch.

"So, honey, have you got a boyfriend yet? I'm sure you've got to fight off the boys like mad now." Hermione began to blush before she answered.

"I'm dating Draco Malfoy, mum, and I have been since Halloween." Anita's mouth opened in surprise.

"Draco Malfoy? The one you used to write about teasing you? My, isn't he really rich, too?" Her eyebrows were knit in confusion.

"Yes, mum, he is quite rich. He doesn't tease me anymore, now I'm a halfblood. Anyway, Harry and I inherited the Black family fortune, as Sirius Black is our godfather and he was the last Black." Her mother gasped.

"You? Harry? But, you're rich now! Mione, I'm so happy for you." Her dad, Edward, hugged her tightly again.

"Actually, Harry and I would like to make an announcement. We were thinking about it for a Christmas present for the Weasleys." She stood and walked over to Harry, who took her idea and ran with it.

"Well, we were thinking that since we inherited so much money, we'd like to share it with Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, because you're practically family to us." Harry announced.

"We've put the money into Gringotts under all of our names, so we can access it at any time if we need it." Hermione and Harry were soon in an embrace with all of the Weasleys, being hugged so tightly they had to fight for breath. They let up in a few seconds, and beamed with happiness at the two.

"Oh, you two, you're so sweet!" Molly gushed.

"How can we ever repay you?" Arthur asked.

"By treating us like your own kids. We already feel like we're part of the family." Harry replied.

Everyone was extremely happy after that, and soon Ron had coerced his mum into taking everyone to Diagon Alley on Boxing Day to go shopping. Ron was so excited, he kept spouting off about how he was going to buy the best broom ever. He did, and they spent the rest of that night playing Quidditch out in the Burrow's backyard.

* * *

The rest of the holidays went much the same way, with Arthur pestering the Grangers about muggle things and the boys and Ginny playing Quidditch on their new brooms.

On the night everyone was headed back to their homes and Hogwarts, they had a huge celebratory meal. After eating until they couldn't take anymore, the students were picked up by the Knight Bus and brought back to Hogwarts, laughing and joking around until late in the night.

* * *

Hermione awoke in her bedroom, the soft sunlight shining through the window. As she crawled out of bed, amidst a few yawns, she decided that she was going to have a bath in the prefect's bathroom.

They had a huge bathroom in the Heads dormitory, but it was not as grand as that of the prefect's bathroom. She hung out in the common room most of the day until just after lunch, when Draco had told her he had something to do and he'd be gone for a bit.

She grabbed a few towels and some candles –the vanilla and strawberry ones Draco had used when he asked her out – and began the long walk to the prefect's bathroom.

Once there, and after stopping to chat with the portrait of the Fat Lady about the current events in Gryffindor, she was so glad to just relax in the big tub that she didn't even care that someone could come in at any moment.

She stripped down her clothes and got into the tub, which was filled with warm water. She turned on the taps until the bath was filled with large pink bubbles and smelled of roses, and then swam a few lengths.

She had just sat down and begun to rest when the door creaked open and someone walked in. Automatically hiding herself, she relaxed when she saw that it was only Draco.

"Oh, Hermione, I didn't know you were in here! I'll go if you like." Draco turned to leave but stopped when he heard her voice.

"No, no, I don't mind. Come on in, the water's very nice." She patted the edge of the bath and he walked over.

"I didn't bring swimming trunks, do you mind?"

"I'm not wearing anything, so it's alright." She giggled when his eyebrows lifted in surprise. He motioned for her to turn around while he undressed, and she did, albeit sneaking a few peeks.

When she heard him enter the water she turned around once more and found him face to face with her. He had his wand in hand and had pointed it to the door, muttering a spell to place an occupied sign on the door handle outside.

"We're alone, presumably. Don't worry, I won't try anything, love." Draco slid his hand around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I know you won't, because then I'd have to curse you." She giggled and kissed him on the lips. He traced his tongue on her bottom lip and she opened them; his tongue snaked in and soon they were fighting in a passionate war.

She pulled away after a few minutes. "We can't do anything too bad, okay? I'm just not ready." She waited for his response.

"I know, Mya, I won't push you. I care about you too much." He kissed her and pulled her over to the seat, and she sat down beside him with her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you won't push me. I'd hate to hurt you." Draco laughed loudly and she hit him playfully on the arm. "What, don't think I could?"

"Not without a wand!" Draco countered, and he put his hands on her shoulders to dunk her. She came out of the water with her hair slicked back and wiped the water off her eyes.

"Oh, you are SO going to get it!" She yelled. They fought in the water for an hour, splashing and dunking like they were five years old. As soon as they were tired –and Hermione had proved she could beat him by cornering him several times – they got dressed and headed up to their dormitory.

Hermione dressed quickly in black velvet track pants and a forest green tank top; Draco dressed in green and black plaid sleep pants and a black t-shirt that fit tightly over his muscles. They sat by the fire, Hermione with her head on Draco's heart and Draco holding her tightly, as if he'd never let go.


	9. Chapter 9: Hiding at Hogwarts

Hey guys! Man, I haven't updated in ages! Sorry, I've been immensely busy lately what with my new love of the two Hogwarts school books and another, which tells all of the real backgrounds of many of the elements of Harry Potter's world. They're really very interesting, and if you'd like the names of these books, please write so in your review. On to the reviewer's now!

Thanks to: **may-ann**, **Crazy-Physco**, **Lemonpeppachikn**, **Sev's Bitch**, **oreo69not96** (I couldn't believe you had no criticism for these past chapters! A good thing, I'm sure. Well, I hope.), and **Draco's Dearest** for reviewing! They really keep me motivated, and I'm so happy all of you like this story!

* * *

Hermione was in her room, packing in the early morning sunlight. She and Draco were going to Malfoy Manor for Easter, just as she'd promised at Christmas. As she finished and closed her trunk, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She answered sweetly. Draco opened the door and stepped into the room, carrying his trunk in his hand.

"Look, I've shrunk it. That way, we won't have to lug it all the way to the Manor." Draco smiled, as though extremely pleased with himself.

"Wondered when you'd figure that out." She giggled as he hit her playfully on the arm.

"Shut it, Mya. You can't always be smart." He stuck out his tongue.

"I bet I can." She stuck out her tongue as well. It amazed her, still, how much Draco had changed since he began dating her. He now nearly never fought with Harry and Ron, and he didn't try to intimidate younger students as often. He was actually, on occasion, nice to them!

They laughed together before Hermione shrunk her trunk, at which point they set off for the Knight Bus pick up area just outside the school.

Once aboard, Hermione took out the day's copy of The Daily Prophet and began to read. There, on the front page, was a large black and white picture of a dirty and scruffy Lucius Malfoy. Draco gasped and Hermione looked stunned; they read the article together quickly before breaking out in nervousness.

"So he's out of Azkaban, and he's headed for the Manor? Oh, crap, Mya. We can't go there. I've got to owl mother and tell her to come to Hogwarts!" Draco was more nervous than Hermione.

"Don't worry; he doesn't know I'm coming. We'll be fine. But, do owl your mother and tell her we have to be careful about my being over there. We don't want Lucius using me to get at Harry." Hermione seemed very calm, which helped Malfoy regain his composure.

"Yes, right. I'll owl her right now." He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write to his mother. It didn't take him long, and soon his owl was off on its way to the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

The Knight Bus lurched to a stop in front of a long cobblestone driveway. At the end of it sat a huge, black mansion; it looked as old as time itself, but it was in immaculate condition. Draco seemed proud of the old building, and Hermione saw why; it looked like a very nice place to live.

They walked up the driveway and stopped at the large doors to the house, which were then opened by who Hermione assumed to be Narcissa Malfoy. She had long, pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes, yet she held an amazing classic beauty.

"Draco, it's so good to see you. And this raving beauty must be Hermione Potter! It's so lovely to see you, dear, please come in." She motioned for the two students to enter and they did; Hermione inhaled deeply at the sight of the foyer.

They were in a large circular room, which was decorated in a gothic fashion. Draco took Hermione's hand and squeezed it, before pulling her along into the living room. They sat down on the couch, Draco and Hermione together across from Narcissa.

"So, have you heard about Lucius, mother? He's escaped Azkaban." Draco opened, and Hermione slapped him on the arm.

"Draco, you could've at least had some tact when you asked her! Saying first thing, not even chatting a bit first. Boy, have I got to teach you some manners!" Hermione said aloud.

"No, no, dear, it's quite alright. Yes, Draco, I have heard, and I must say I am quite scared. Your father was a monster, and he's probably after me for not keeping him out of Azkaban!" She let out a small nervous laugh before Hermione piped up.

"Actually, Draco and I were thinking that you should come and stay with us at Hogwarts. Lucius won't go there, because Dumbledore is there; it would be much safer. I have to be at Hogwarts, though, because Lucius might attack me to get to Harry." Hermione fiddled with her hands in her lap and lowered her long eyelashes.

"Your girlfriend is quite brilliant, Draco. I think it's a wonderful idea. I'll have Gregory go to his portrait in the Headmasters office to ask him." She got up and turned to leave, but then turned around.

"You don't need to unpack, as I don't think we'll be here long." She left the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Draco and Hermione alone together.

"Mya, why do you have to be so brilliant? You shadow me in my own family!" He laughed and hugged her tightly. "Well now, we'll be leaving soon, so would you like to see my room before we go?" He stood and took her hand in his own, bringing her to her feet.

"Sure, Draco. We'd best hurry, portraits move fast. Who is Gregory, anyway?" She looked at him with burning curiosity in her emerald eyes.

"He was a Headmaster at Hogwarts. He's my great great great great grandfather, and I'm surprised he wasn't disowned. He was really nice to the students, still favoring Slytherin of course, but he was very fair to all the other houses."

They walked up a long spiral staircase and down another hallway until they reached a massive set of wooden doors. They were a rich mahogany with silver handles; on the front was a huge intricately carved dragon. He grasped one of the handles and opened the door, revealing a huge green room.

The bed was, like in his dormitory, a four poster bed; though this one had snakes holding up the canopy. The sheets and duvet were a black with silver detailing, and beneath it was a large green and silver area rug. Draco watched as Hermione's eyes wandered eagerly across the room, taking in every tiny detail.

"This is beautiful, Draco. A bit Slytherin, yes, but beautiful." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips before motioning to the doorway.

"We'd better go; your mother doesn't know where we've gone." She smiled and pulled him along behind her.

"Fine, fine. But I think you're too afraid of being in a bedroom with me alone." He gave her a wink and a look that said 'I dare you to challenge me!'

"Oh, right, that's why we share a dorm!" She laughed and hit him on the arm, then took off running down the corridor.

Draco laughed for a second before tearing off after her, but he ran for real when she let out a blood curdling scream.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He yelled, and soon he saw she'd backed up against a wall with a look of sheer terror upon her face. He looked, and there in front of her was Winslow Malfoy's ghost.

"Winslow, leave her alone. Get out!" Winslow had been a coward all his life and had chosen to be a ghost instead of dying. It was pathetic, really. He'd since taken a liking to sneaking up on members of the household and scaring them; the Malfoy's were used to him, but whenever a new person entered the house Winslow attacked them viciously without warning, delighting in their terrified screams.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione, who had slumped to the ground in fear.

"It's alright; he's just a bloody prat that doesn't know when to stop." He stroked her hair and pulled her to her feet. They began to walk down the corridor and the staircase that lead to the living room.

"Draco, Hermione, we're catching the Knight Bus now. Are you ready?" Narcissa stood in the doorway with a trunk in her hands.

"Yeah, we are. Let's get going, I'll feel better when we're at Hogwarts." Hermione answered carefully.

"Me too." Draco replied, and the three walked down the long cobblestone driveway to where the Knight Bus was waiting to pick them up.

* * *

They'd arrived back at Hogwarts that evening and Dumbledore set up another room in the Head's Dormitories for Narcissa. Draco and Hermione had settled Narcissa in and unpacked their things before having an early dinner in the Great Hall, where only a handful of students remained.

They were seated at the Slytherin table when an owl flew in and dropped a letter onto Hermione's plate. They stared at it for a moment before Dumbledore walked over and asked what it was.

"It's a Howler, Professor. Should we open it? I don't know who it's from." Hermione asked in reply.

"Yes, Hermione, I think you should. Here, let's have a look." Dumbledore took the Howler from her hands and opened it, only to reveal a familiarly cold and sinister voice.

_"You may have finished off the Dark Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore, but I will take his place and rid the world of muggles and mudbloods! Bow down to Lord Lucius, you fools, and join my side! Narcissa, since I know you're there, I'm coming to get you. You are my wife, you are to be faithful to me, and serve me properly!"_ The letter burst into a thousand tiny pieces, all aflame and burning brightly until they curled up and broke into ashes.

"Well, Narcissa. We have a new Dark Lord to contend with." Dumbledore stated calmly, and suddenly, a new war was waged.


	10. Chapter 10: The Prophecy

Wow, it's seems an eternity has passed since I updated. Thanks too **TomsPink** (People call Hermione Mya because 'Mione is short for Hermione and Mya is short for 'Mione. Glad you like this story!) and **Lemonpeppachikn** (Wow, college? I'm merely in highschool! I hope you like it there, I can't wait. I'd love to go to Yale, or Harvard.) for reviewing, I really appreciate it. On with the story!

* * *

It had been two days since the Howler from Lucius had ruined their calm Easter holidays. Dumbledore had sent letters out to the Ministry, and all the students had been sent for. A special trip from Kings Cross had been planned, and all students had arrived the evening before with confusion and whispers surrounding them.

Fudge had come to Hogwarts that morning to talk with Hermione, Draco, Narcissa and Dumbledore; they'd had a chat before Fudge burst out in anguish.

"It can't be, Dumbledore! We've only just killed Voldemort, and now Lucius Malfoy is taking his place?! How will we cope?" Fudge had exclaimed in fear.

"Fudge, there is only one way to kill Lucius for good, and it will involve two people in this room." Fudge blinked in surprise and gasped loudly.

"How do you know this, Albus? Surely, Sibyll has not..."

"Yes, Fudge, she has. Would you like to hear the prophecy?" Dumbledore asked in his usual calm, serious voice.

"Of course, Albus, of course! Please, tell me now!" Fudge wrung his hands in his lap as he paced the room, but he stopped as Dumbledore took out his Pensieve and poked it with his wand. Out floated the white, ghost-like form of Professor Trelawney.

_"Those who can rid the world of the second Dark Lord hold only one thing in common... their love for each other will bring them together... together they can kill the second Dark Lord... they will use their angry past to create a peaceful future...the Potter's love will once again save lives..."_ Her usual voice was replaced by a urethral, monotone voice.

"You've both been involved in the battle against Voldemort, and this is what the past is talking about. Your background in fighting, as well as your love, will stop Lucius if you fight him together. From now on, you are to be together at all times. You will stay in the same room; you will take all the same classes; Hermione, you will eat at the Slytherin table." Hermione was about to object but she was silenced quickly.

"Narcissa, you should stay with them. If they request to be alone, you should visit Snape. I understand that the thought of killing your husband is not pleasant, but it must be done." Dumbledore put his Pensieve away and sat down once more.

Fudge walked to the door and stopped; he turned to Dumbledore with a look of determination on his face.

"The Ministry will have all Aurors on the look out for Lucius. Narcissa, we need to post a few people at the Manor, is that alright?"

Narcissa nodded a few times. Fudge cleared his throat and looked at the two students, as though with extreme trouble.

"Good luck, you two. Don't let the wizarding world down." With that, he swept out of the room and closed the door behind him. Dumbledore rose from his seat and motioned for his company to do the same.

"You should go to your room for now, just to let all of this sink in. I'll send for the house elves to bring you up some food. Narcissa, if you would come with me please."

Draco and Hermione never heard the small, muttered spell that would change destiny.

* * *

Draco and Hermione did as they were told and went up to their dormitory, which had been changed do that Hermione and Draco shared a room.

"Oh, so we get to sleep together!" Draco had laughed when he found out.

Hermione hit him on the arm lightly. "Right, don't you go getting all excited, Draco. We're sleeping together, not getting together."

"Oh, but honey, it's been so long." He whined in a fake voice.

"We're not having sex, Draco. Not while your mother's here, that's just gross."

"You virgins, always ruining everything." He retorted, and she nearly hit him for real.

"I wouldn't be a virgin if you had your way, now would I?" She countered.

"Of course not, love, you think I'd be able to wait if you didn't hex me every time I tried?" He gave her a half smile and began to chase her around the room. She laughed and ran, circling the furniture until she was too tired to move. She collapsed on the couch, lying on her back with her head propped up on a pillow. Draco stopped and stood in front of her with a glint in his eyes.

"Oh, Mya, you've fallen. Here, let me wake you up." He pulled out his wand and in one swift motion there was a bucket of cold water draining on her head.

"Draco Malfoy, you're going to get it now!" She screamed, and she sent a bucket of ice cubes flying towards him.

"Mya, stop it! That's ice, you know!" He ran around the room while she stood and hid behind the couch, taking her battle position.

Draco turned a table on it's side and hid behind it; soon there were great colored balloons filled with all sorts of strange things –pudding and whipped cream being the favorite – flying magically across the room and dropping onto the opponents head.

"Draco, enough, I surrender!" Hermione called aloud after being barraged with ten balloons full of chocolate ice cream at once.

"Fine, fine, but call off these balloons, they're hitting me repeatedly!" Draco called back. Hermione had bewitched hers so that each time they hit they filled again.

"Right, right." She stopped the spell and stood up from her hiding space to survey the messy room. Draco did the same and they looked at each other before breaking out into laughter and magically cleaning up the mess and themselves.

They stayed in the room for nearly an hour before Draco lit the fire in the hearth and they sat down in front of it. Draco pulled over one of the large, plush chairs for himself as Hermione walked over behind him. He sat down and was about to summon the other chair when Hermione sat down on the plush rug at his feet. She rested her head on his knee and Draco gave her a quizzical look, which she could not see.

"Why are you sitting on the floor? Honestly, it isn't that hard to bring a chair over." He gave a little chuckle and grinned as she turned her head to his voice.

"I don't know why. I just feel more comfortable like this. Is it bothering you?" Hermione gave him a look that seemed to ask his permission; he shook his head lightly.

"No, not really. I was just wondering if you were comfortable or not." He smiled when she laid her head back down, and it was not long before his hands were playing with her long black hair. They just sat there for a little while, chatting about nearly anything until it was time to go to bed.

"I have to change; will you close your eyes?" Hermione asked him curiously. He smirked and looked as though he itched to make a rude comment, but thought better of it.

"Sure, I'll close my eyes. But I don't know why, Mya, you've got the body of a goddess." He turned and sat down on the bed as she pulled out a few night gowns from the dresser.

"Draco, which do you like?" She pointed to the air beside her, where three teddies hung magically.

Draco eyed her before turning his attention to the three teddies. There was a black one with white lace edging, though it looked the longest of the three. The next was a deep green with silver lace edging, and it was the shortest of them all. The last was a hot pink with black leopard print all over, which surprised Draco the most.

"I didn't know you owned these types of clothing, Mya. Though I must say, I like your choices." She blushed deep red and pointed to the teddies.

"Which one, Draco?"

"The green one, it's the shortest." He smirked and she twirled her finger to signify that she was going to change.

"Don't you peek; I don't want to have to hex you before bed." She laughed and Draco did as he was told. When she was finished she whistled to him; he turned around and grinned widely.

"Well, don't you look like the Slytherin Princess tonight." He kissed her lightly before pulling out a pair of green boxers and taking off his shirt.

"I don't mind if you peek, Mya." He winked and she clucked her tongue before turning around. When he was done he silently walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips.

"Come on, I'm tired." He whispered to her. She nearly melted under his hot breath on her ear, but she walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers instead. He followed and slid in beside her, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her close before falling asleep. 'I could get used to this.' Hermione thought, before drifting off into her usual dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: The Process is Beginning

Hey guys! I've just started school again and have been so busy. I'm finally updating! Thanks too **Lemonpeppachikn**, **Ayamme13** (yeah, this is a bit perfect, but I had to have somewhere to vent my perfect DH fantasies!), **popcornx5**, and **TomsPink** for reviewing. Here we go!

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning to the hot breath of Draco on her ear. She twitched as though to stop him, but he just kept on blowing into her ear.

"Draco, honestly, if you keep doing that you'll be sleeping on the floor!" She said irritably, but then gave a small smile.

"Well, Mya, if you wouldn't wake up so late, I wouldn't have to bother you would I?" Draco countered. Hermione looked at the clock, and sure enough, it was time for breakfast and she was still in bed.

"Oh crap. And I have to eat with the Slytherins today too?!" She moaned. Although she and Draco had been together for a long time, they still ate at their own tables. Draco was still the Prince of Slytherin, with all his housemates looking up to him. Hermione couldn't stand Pansy, and it was quite clear that Pansy thought Draco was her property. At most meals Pansy could be seen trying - seemingly with all her might - to make Draco want her instead of Hermione.

"I know; this day just sucks for you, doesn't it? First, you waked up to the guy you've dated for months, and then you have to see him at breakfast too? My poor angel!" Draco mimicked Hermione's soothing voice, most often used when Lavender and Ron or Ginny and Harry had fought. The two girls, along with Parvati, were Hermione's closest female friends.

"Oh, it's not that bad I guess. I mean, I might finally get Pansy off you." She laughed at the terrified look Draco shot at her.

"Oh thank god! She's the grossest thing I've ever seen, and I saw Voldemort being blown up!" Hermione giggled and slid out of bed, walking over to the closet where her large assortment of clothing was kept.

"I'm dressing, so leave if you'd like." Hermione looked at Draco, who was giving her a look of sheer disbelief.

"You'll let me stay. Not turned around, nothing. What's changed?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Nothing, just thought that since we're living together for real now we'd better get used to changing in front of each other." She smirked and reached for her skirt and shirt, setting them on the chair beside her. "Well, get dressed! I don't want to be too late for breakfast, I'm hungry!"

Draco walked over beside her and pulled out his own uniform, laying it on the bed and beginning to take off his boxers. To his dismay, Hermione remained with her back to him until he'd put on his pants.

"I'm done, 'Mione." He said aloud after finishing. He still had not buttoned his shirt up, but for some reason he knew Hermione wouldn't object. She turned around and looked at him, her shirt unbuttoned as well. Draco smiled and walked over to her, placing his hands on her waist. He pulled her close to his chest and she laid her head down upon it.

"What do you think we have to do? To kill Lucius, you know?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know, but I don't think we got the whole prophecy. I think Dumbledore's hiding part of it." She gave him a quizzical look but then thought for a moment and agreed.

"Yeah, he did stop it a bit too soon; I don't think it was finished. Oh well, we'll know soon enough." She finished buttoning up her shirt, as did Draco; when they'd gotten their books and such they headed down to the Great Hall, hand in hand.

* * *

Somewhere in the countryside just outside Hogsmeade a loud cry of agony could be heard, as though a person was being put through the Cruciatus Curse.

* * *

When they walked in together, the students in the Great Hall turned their heads to take in the strange sight. It had been so long since they'd first seen Draco and Hermione together, but it was still so strange that it caught attention at every moment. A great whisper erupted as, for the first time, Hermione walked over to the Slytherin table. Pansy Parkinson's voice filled the air shrilly, her anger spilling out verbally.

"Draco, how dare you date this beast, let alone bring her into our honorable presence?" She spat, looking maliciously at Hermione. Draco, however, could not answer, for Hermione had gotten to it first.

"Pansy, how dare you soil the ground of this earth with your ungodly voice and dog like appearance?" She said with a smirk.

"Professor Snape, have you heard that?" She retorted, and soon the teacher had come up behind them with a smirk to rival Draco's.

"Why yes, Parkinson, I have. Potter, ten points for insulting another student; Parkinson, you've lost ten points for actually filling her insult." He turned and walked away, his robes swishing behind him angrily.

Pansy let out a howl which caused the Slytherins to yell at her angrily; Hermione laughed at her and sat down, Draco's arm draped lazily over her shoulders.

"Well, tuck in then, love. Oh, and Pansy, you'd best stop insulting my girlfriend; she's here to stay, but we could stand to lose you."

They ate silently, all except for Pansy, whose great sobs of anger and hurt nearly drowned out the rest of the Great Hall. When a large grandfather clock tolled loudly to signify that classes would start in fifteen minutes, the couple stood and left, holding hands once more.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office with a tiny smile upon his face as yet another pained screamed ripped through the air. 'It is only a matter of time, now.'

* * *

Draco and Hermione had had an uneventful morning, save for the breakfast in which Pansy had been so badly insulted she had refused to come to any classes all day. It didn't harm Draco, though, as he could do without having to watch Hermione's passion come out when she fought with Pansy. It drove him mad, thinking about if she'd be so passionate in bed.

"Draco, are you paying attention? Come on, we've got to get to work on the end of year dance. We haven't chosen a theme or anything!" She smacked him on the arm playfully, as she had come to do quite often. For some reason, she'd just started doing it; she never hit very hard, just enough to be playful.

"I think, perhaps, something like Arabian Nights would be good. All the girls dressed up as belly dancers and the men dressed as sultans. There's a costume shop in Hogsmeade and we've got a trip there the week before the night of the party. What do you think?" Draco eyed her closely, as though picturing what she'd look like in a skimpy belly dancers costume.

"I think it's very good! We could have palm trees and transfigure the Hall into a desert... oh, it would be so pretty! Draco, you're good at this!" She kissed him lightly on the lips before jotting down the theme and scenery ideas.

"Well, I always planned my father's parties. He was never very creative." He smiled at her as she scribbled down things on the parchment. He drew a quick sketch of what it should look like and showed it to her; she gushed about how he was 'such a good artist' and took the picture to show to McGonagall the next day.

When they'd finished, - which was a long time, since they were snacking and playing around while trying to work – they went to bed, Draco holding on to Hermione with one arm draped around her waist in a lazy grip.


	12. Chapter 12: Costumes!

Hey there! Okay, this week was sooo hectic! I switced schools without telling anyone, and now they're all attacking my on MSN about why I switched. I'm happy though, cause I'm Knight and not a Thunderbird. Okay, blue is cool and all, but purple and gold are the colors of ROYALTY. So, in other words, way cooler. (For schools, anyways.) Anywho...

Thanks to:

**spychick989**: Hermione's face is the same, just her eye color and hair changed. I had a hard time at first because I changed the face, bu then I decided to keep her face the same cause it was easier.

**Lemonpeppachikn**: Yes, it was creepy, but you'll understand in later chapters.

**dracos-girl-4evr**: For sure, I've always been fascinated by Arabian Nights themes. I even looked into taking bellydancing lessons (secret guilty pleasure of mine, I totally love my tummy, even though it's not toned lol). Pansy to me is the reincarnation of a girl I used to know, one who wasn't very pretty and very attached to one guy who at most times only wanted her for "explicit activies". I just couldn't stand her, so I like to make fun of her in my own private recesses of my mind. Plus, I just like making witty comments when someone can hear them.

Alrighty! After this chapter the plot keeps going, and though I wrote it, I have a confession. I really think this is a bad plot. I mean, the beginning rocks, for sure, but after that it sucks. Just so you know, if I get flames for how this story ends, I will most likely agree with you. Unless you call me a big dunderhead who should never write again. Then, I will laugh.

* * *

Hermione and Draco woke up together again that morning; Hermione was still stunned to turn over and see Draco's face, content in holding his love. She slid out of bed and dressed before he woke up, wanting to surprise him. She'd put on a pair of extremely low rise jeans, a dark pink top that wrapped in an 'X' over her torso and ended with a long trail of fabric hanging down her back, and a pair of black stiletto boots. She walked over to the mirror and did her hair in loose, wavy curls so it hung messily down her back. Smiling to herself after she put on make-up, she sauntered over to the bed and kissed Draco full on the lips to wake him up.

"Come on, we have to go see McGonagall today. And, we're going to Hogsmeade today to get our costumes first. We've got to have the best ones!" He looked up at her groggily for a moment before his eyes opened in shock.

"You- Mya- Beautiful." He finished breathlessly. She giggled and began to feel the hot blush creep upon her cheeks.

"Thank you. Now please, hurry up, I'm so excited to get a costume!" She kissed him on the cheek and pulled the covers off him. Draco let out a groan of frustration before turning on his stomach and shutting his eyes once more.

"Fine, you've made me do it." She muttered, along with a few other words, and in a flash there was a huge bucket of ice water pouring over Draco's entire body.

"Mya!" He roared, and she gave a little yelp and ran for the common room where Narcissa was sitting on the couch.

"Hermione, have you pout ice water on him again?" She gave her a would-be stern look before breaking out in giggles.

"I always had to do that! He's such a stubborn boy when it comes to getting up. Be careful, though, he'll get you back. Oh, the number of times I found my bed crawling with spiders..." She mused before giggling again.

Minutes later Draco strode out of the room dressed in jeans and a dark green top that fitted across his muscled torso like a glove. For a moment, Hermione felt sure she was drooling at the sight of him, but when he raised his wand she snapped out of it.

"You're not going to be too lucky today, Hermione!" He swished his wand and a load of spiders rained down from the ceiling on top of Hermione's head.

"Get them off! Get them off!" She shrieked in fear. 'He'll never guess.'

"Oh my god, Mya, I'm so sorry!" He muttered a spell and rushed over to her, but halfway there he was hit with a jinx that made his clothing too small for him.

"Hermione, you little rat!" He screamed in annoyance. She said the counter jinx and fell to the floor laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, sorry, but I had to do it! Now let's call a truce, McGonagall is expecting us!" She managed to get out between loud bursts of laughter.

"Fine, fine. Come on, let's go." Narcissa was laughing along with Hermione when Draco looked at her for support. "You women, always against me."

"We aren't, we just like to annoy you." Narcissa replied sarcastically. "I'll see you two at lunch, alright? Do you mind if I eat with you at the Slytherin table?"

"I don't mind at all, mum, 'Mione, do you?" Draco answered quickly.

"Nope, I'd love to share some stories about Draco over lunch!" She quipped and ran out the door with a short "Bye!"

"See you them, mum." Draco called as he chased his girlfriend. When he finally caught her he kissed her full on the lips, just before they ran into McGonagall.

* * *

"Have you two gotten a theme for the end of year dance?" The professor asked in her usual tone.

"Yes, Professor. Draco came up with it." Hermione replied.

"We think Arabian Nights would be fun, with the girls dressed as belly dancers and the boys as sultans. We're going to Hogsmeade the weekend before, so everyone should get their costumes then." Draco told her. McGonagall raised her eyebrows in surprise but soon a smile crept upon her lips.

"I remember having Arabian Nights as a dance when I went here. Do you have a sketch of what the Great Hall will look like?" She asked.

"Yes, we do. Here. I think we should turn it into a desert and have palm trees surrounding the dance floor." Hermione answered sweetly.

"Exactly what we did. Very nice, I'll let Dumbledore know. Have fun at Hogsmeade, you two." She gave Hermione a wink, one that very few students ever received, and walked off with the sketch in hand.

"Wow, she winked at you. I think, Mya, she's got a crush on you." Draco said seriously. Hermione hit him on the arm with a glint in her eye.

"Yeah right, she knows we're getting costumes. You're sick, you know that?" She walked ahead of him towards the passage to Honeydukes.

"Yeah, but you love me anyways." He replied in a sing song voice.

They walked along until the end of the tunnel, where they reached the basement of the candy shop.

They walked up the steps and out into the store, seemingly unnoticed; when they reached the street they walked to nearly the other end of the road to get to Charisma's Costumes, the newest shop in Hogsmeade.

The couple approached the shop, whose windows were hung with various costumes and other dress up supplies. Opening the door slowly, they heard a bell chime in the store and a young, vibrant woman came bustling out from the back.

"Hello, there! I'm Charisma, what kind of costume are you two looking for?" She gave them a smile that was so big you could get lost in it. Hermione pondered for a moment whether or not to make Draco leave, but she decided that the need for costumes was more important.

"We're looking for a costume for an upcoming dance at school. I need a belly dancer's costume, and Draco needs a sultan's costume." Charisma's eyes lit up in excitement and she ushered the couple to the back of the store.

"I have the perfect things. I think, by looking at you two, that you're in Slytherin?" She asked as though she already knew the answer. Hermione was about to correct her when Draco answered first.

"Yes, we are. Why?" He asked with a look to Hermione.

"Because I think these colors would suit you best." She pulled back a crimson curtain to reveal a sultan costume and a belly dancer costume. They matched perfectly; Hermione let out a small gasp and Draco merely stared at them with a happy shine in his eyes.

"Oh, it's perfect! We'll take it!" Hermione stood there, gushing at the sight of the perfect costumes. No one could beat the Heads Costumes this time! Well, not that they had last time.

"I'll go ring up your purchase. There are some pieces of jewelry out front that would suit those costumes, if you'd like." She walked out and left the couple in the back room. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him out to where the racks of jewelry were kept.

"Oh, look! Aren't they perfect?" Hermione pulled up a pair of silver and emerald earrings to her ears; they dangled down and offset her emerald eyes, which glittered with silver specks in joy.

"Yes, they are. Come on, let's pay and get out of here. It's nearly dinner!" Draco answered. It was true; from walking all the way to Hogsmeade and trying on the costumes, it had taken them a whole day to get everything perfect.

"Actually, Mya, let's just get the costumes today. We'll go to a real jewelry store to get you earrings, okay?" Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Okay, but we have to do it soon, alright?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes and he melted.

"We'll go next weekend to London." They paid for their costumes and walked back to Honeydukes, where they snuck back to school and reappeared at dinner as though they'd been at Hogwarts all day.


	13. Chapter 13: Diagon Alley

Wow, another chapter up already. Seems like no time at all, eh? Okay... not much to say, so on to the thank you's.

A big thanks to **Silent-Serpent** (you might not get to see Pansy in a belly dancer's outfit. That would give me nightmares, don't you agree? But I'll try to put it in there.), **mandabella**, **Ayamme13** (This story is going to be near 19 chapters, but I hope to get it done soon. The ending is dumb (in my opinion, anyways) but it is something I haven't seen before, so maybe that's a redeeming quality. We'll just have to wait and see.), **oreo69not96** (I'm glad you're back, I missed your reviews. Thanks for the complement!), and **CherryBlossomAngel-225** (Yeah, but Harry knows that Hermione wouldn't listen anyways – she's a rock, that one – so he just didn't try.) for reviewing, I really enjoy reading what you think! Okay, read on, faithful... uh... readers!

* * *

That week had blown by; classes were preparing to take the NEWTs and OWLs, students were studying like mad, and all the teachers had stopped giving homework so that students could spend more time reviewing.

Draco and Hermione had talked to Dumbledore about making a trip to London to get some costume supplies and he'd told them to take the Knight Bus. It was Friday evening and they were packing enough for a weekend trip; Dumbledore had told them that Narcissa insisted they go for a vacation.

"Mum, I can't thank you enough for asking Dumbledore to let us go all weekend. It's so nice of you." Draco had told his mother countless times that week. Now, as they stood outside waiting for the Knight Bus to pick them up, they said their goodbyes to Narcissa.

"No problem. You two be careful, Lucius is still loose. If you feel scared, take the Knight Bus back right away. Have fun!" She called as the couple stepped on the bus.

"Thanks, Narcissa! We'll write you when we arrive!" Hermione called as the bus shut its doors. Draco told the driver to take them to Diagon Alley and they sat down on the chairs that lined the bus.

"Why do we have to write my mum again?" Draco asked. Clearly, he had never had a parent tell him to 'check in with me when you arrive!'

"Because she needs to know we arrived safely." She smiled at him sweetly. "Honestly, hun, sometimes I think you've gone daft."

"Oh, shut it." He replied in a fake angry tone. They laughed and chatted for the short ride until they reached Diagon Alley, where the bus lurched to a stop and nearly caused Hermione to loose her lunch.

"I'll never get used to that." She moaned. They stepped into a huge hotel, The Fiorella, which had a huge, golden foyer. Draco stepped forward to one of the workers and asked if their room was ready.

"Who is this room for?" The petite young woman asked politely.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco replied.

"We haven't got a reservation under that name, sir." Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Fine, what's the best room you have?"

"We have theme rooms, if you like, but the best room is the Honeymoon Suite."

"Fine, fine, I'll take that." He realized, moments later, that Hermione might not like that idea. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'at least it's romantic.'

"Of course, sir. Right this way." The petite girl levitated their luggage and proceeded to a large elevator. The couple followed and stepped in just as the doors shut; the elevator shot up into the air and Hermione let out a frightened cry.

"Top floor. Your room is just down the hall. Have a nice stay." Draco took Hermione's hand and led her out of the elevator; their luggage zoomed ahead of them to stop neatly outside their door.

"Hermione, I hope you like this room." Draco whispered to her. She gave him a small smile and he opened the door to reveal a large, dimly lit room. Hermione gave a gasp of pleasant surprise and Draco was simply too stunned to move.

The room was a cream color, with pale pink furniture and a large red area rug covering the hardwood floor. There were candles floating about the room, giving off a light vanilla scent as they burned.

They walked in and sat on the couch, taking in all the sights. After adjusting to their surroundings, they ventured out into the bedroom.

A large, four poster bed sat against the back wall. The walls in here were a deep red; the sheets and duvet in black. All the furniture was in cherry wood, and there was not a single straight edge in the room; everything had simple curves. Hermione blushed a deep scarlet; Draco smirked as thoughts ran through his mind.

"Draco, is this the Honeymoon Suite?" She asked him quietly. Thoughts ran through her head at lightning speed as she wondered why Draco would reserve this room.

"Well, yes, but it isn't the room I reserved. They said they hadn't had a reservation under my name, so I asked for the nicest room. They girl said it was this room, so I just took it. Trust me, I never meant anything by it." He looked at her, expecting her mouth to open wide and her voice to fill the room will angered yells. He was quite surprised when she set her lips on his and kissed him passionately.

"It's beautiful, and I wish you had meant something by it." She gave him a sly wink and dropped down on the bed.

"Oh, look at the time! We should go start shopping." She gave him the smirk he usually used on her – years of mimicking him had helped her immensely in recreating this look – and walked over to the door, leaving Draco to jump up and run after her.

* * *

Hermione walked into the large jewelry store with Draco by her side. Tables and tables of ancient looking jewelry sat on delicate velvet cushions for all patrons to see. The golden were laid on a piece of red cloth; the silver on a green; the colors oddly matched the two student's house colors. Immediately, Hermione went to walk over to the table of gold and red, but in her minds eye she knew that this was wrong.

'I am not going to need Gryffindor colors; I need those of Slytherin today.' She constantly reminded herself; it didn't help, though, because a number of times Draco caught her stealing looks to the other side of the room.

"Honesty, Hermione, we need silver and green jewelry! Please, stay and look at this, and keep your mind here as well!" Draco muttered to his girlfriend after she began to wander away.

"I know, I know, but the Gryffindor part of me wants me to go over there." She pointed clear across the room. Draco let out a sigh as he realized what she meant. 'If I had to shop for something the opposite of my colors, I couldn't concentrate either.'

"This is pretty, try it on." He handed her an antique necklace that was glittering with diamonds and emeralds. A thick, black velvet choker with a silver clasp sat on a little green pillow in the middle of the table. On the center, low and behold, was a green and white snake made of diamonds and emeralds set in silver. Her eyes bulged. 'So now I'm wearing the Slytherin mascot, too?'

She lifted her long, black hair and Draco slid the choker around her throat and did up the clasp. She turned to see it in the mirror and smiled at her appearance.

"Not too bad." She muttered.

"I like it. Very Slytherin of you, darling." He mimicked the saleswitch's voice, who sound very nasal and complemented everything a customer tried on. He picked up the other jewelry and showed Hermione, whose face lit up in joy. There was a matching armband of a long snake that swirled around her upper arm; a ring that did the same; two dangling snakes that curled and hissed as they hung from your ears.

"Miss? We'll take all of these." Draco called out, and Hermione was about to tell the lady her Gringotts safe number when Draco pulled out his pouch of Galleons.

"How much will that be?" Draco asked the lady, whose voice had gone high pitched out of shock.

"Draco, you've got to be kidding me! You can't pay for all this!" Hermione whispered fervently.

"I can and I will, Hermione. Consider it another gift." He laid out the money on the counter for the saleswitch and interlaced his fingers in Hermione's.

"But I would like some pay back." He murmured, and at once a small, wicked grin crossed Hermione's face.

* * *

The rest of trip went rather uneventfully; the couple had gotten out and about in London and eaten at the most expensive restaurants. Hermione took Draco to some muggle places for sightseeing; he'd scoffed at the idea, but quickly ate his words at the sight of Buckingham Palace.

* * *

When they returned to their hotel and collected their things on the night they were returning to Hogwarts, a strange note was found lingering on their bed.

_"Draco and Hermione,_

_Regardless of what you have heard, I am not after either of you. I have heard the prophecy, not in its entirety, but enough to know which couple to attack. I thought, since you are Harry Potter's sister, you should know before hand. I will attack, tonight, upon Hogwarts and kill Harry Potter and the annoying Weasley brat. Hope you get there fast enough, you should be a casualty of the war._

_Good luck trying to stop me, you pitiful fools._

_Lord Lucius"_

The couple glanced at each other with terror in their eyes before a bright light consumed them and they soared, hand in hand, through the air.


	14. Chapter 14: Back in Hogwarts

Oh, gosh. It has been a truly hard week. You see, a driver for my parent's trucking company died on Monday, and we had his funeral last night. It was sad, but we had a cash bar and 2 food bank boxes at the door. We filled both boxes and made $1,401! We're donating it all in his name, to help those less fortunate. Anyways, enough rambling.

Thanks to: **oreo69not96**, **yanely1167**, **Lemonpeppachikn** (yeah, it does sound weird, but Lucius is envisioning himself as he Dark Lord's successor.), **TomsPink**, **Silent-Serpent**, **mandabella**, **fallen-panda-21**, and **sweetandevil** (I updated! Sorry I forgot, but thanks for reminding me!) for reviewing.

* * *

They landed, hard, upon the floor of Dumbledore's office. Sitting nearby were Narcissa and Snape; Narcissa's cheeks were drenched from a flood of unstoppable tears. At the sight of the pair, she jumped up and ran over, sinking to the floor next to them and bringing them both into a tight embrace.

"Oh thank Merlin, you're alright! Draco, Hermione, I was so worried. Mundungus told us there was a white haired man in your room and that he left a note, so we sent for you as soon as you read it. Did you bring it?" Her voice was full of emotion, cracking every once and a while.

"Yeah, I think so..." Draco trailed off, pulling a crumpled piece of parchment from his robe pocket.

"Should've known, Dumbledore, I should've known." Hermione said aloud, more to herself than anyone else.

"Yes, sorry about that, Miss Granger. We couldn't leave you alone. So, he's attacking Ginny and Harry? Funny..." The old man mumbled. Snape stood and crossed the room, taking the letter of the Headmaster's desk.

"Lucius does not suspect that you two are to be the ones who kill him? Well, I suppose he did not hear the part about angry past." Snape gave, what Hermione assumed was, a small smile of laughter.

"No, I doubt he has. Severus, please bring Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter to me at once. Escort them here; I don't want any risks." Dumbledore sank in his chair and eyed Draco and Hermione with a knowing look.

"You will not be able to kill him tonight. Sybill will tell us." In strode Professor Trelawney, her numerous shawls draped over her shoulders.

"Professor, you called for me to meet you here tonight. Oh, guests? Well, I daresay this is a nice surprise." A smile lit up her face as she sat across from Dumbledore and looked to where Draco, Hermione and Narcissa were seated on a long bench.

"Sybill, I would like for you to predict something for me. Can you tell me the night which Mister Malfoy and Miss Potter shall defeat Lord Lucius?" He laid his hands on the table and eyed Professor Trelawney calmly. She nodded her head and closed her eyes, seemingly stopping her breath coming to her.

"It is the night of the Year End Dance, Headmaster." She opened her eyes and peered at the students in the corner of the room.

"How do you know this, Sybill?" The Headmaster pressed on.

"Because they are wearing costumes; unless they are role playing, Headmaster, it is the night of the dance." She let out a small giggle and the Headmaster blushed lightly.

"Sybill, you are to keep this prediction to yourself. You are not to tell anyone the exact contents of that prediction, understood?"

"Yes, Headmaster. Oh, and Miss Potter?" She turned her head to look directly at the confused girl.

"Yes, Professor Trelawney?" She answered timidly.

"Your necklace is beautiful. Take care of it; I see you'll be wearing it for a long time. Don't forget to take it off before you start." She stood and left the confused Heads and Narcissa sharing looks and Dumbledore laughing to himself.

"Miss Potter, I assure you that this will all make sense soon enough. After all, the dance is merely a few days away." He laughed once more as the door opened and in stepped Snape; behind him were three students who looked quite embarrassed to be in the room.

"I caught two of them in a compromising position and the third nearly had an aneurism at the sight of them." Ron still looked as mad as ever; Harry and Ginny were sharing looks of embarrassment.

"Thank you, Severus. Now, if you would like to leave, you may. You are welcome to stay, if you'd prefer."

"I think I'll stay, Headmaster." Snape answered with a disdainful look at the trio, who were seated opposite Draco and Hermione on a long bench.

"Thank you, Severus. Please take a seat; this may take a little while." Dumbledore cleared his throat before continuing on.

"As you all know, Lord Voldemort was killed by Harry in his sixth year. Lucius Malfoy, The Dark Lord's most loyal and powerful servant, has decided to take over his master's job and rid the world of muggles and mudbloods. Under the name Lord Lucius, he is going to complete Voldemort's plans. He heard the prophecy, but only enough to think that Harry and Ginny are those he must kill. He doesn't know that by attacking you, he may only make Hermione and Draco stronger. However, as we do not want you two killed, we're keeping you here. He cannot get in to my office by any means, so it is safest for all of you. I will send Dobby up with your dinner. You are all to stay here, including you, Narcissa. I must leave to tell the teachers and students now, but I will be checking in through one of the portraits. Have a good evening, everyone." He left, his billowing purple robes flowing out behind him in waves.

"How dare he? Keeping us here when you two could be killing him!" Harry spat after the Headmaster left. Hermione stood tall and confronted him.

"Dumbledore knows best, Harry. And besides, Professor Trelawney said we'd be killing him on the night of the Year End dance. I know she's a bit fake, but I believe she's right. All of us have to get along tonight, so I suggest we get comfortable." She sat down beside Draco, who wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Hermione is right; none of you should be fighting. We'll just have to wait tonight out." Narcissa added.

Ron stood and gave Harry and Ginny an angry look before opening his mouth in anger. "You jerk, snogging my sister in the hallways! I swear, if you make it through tonight, it'll be a miracle!" He yelled before taking out his wand and pointing it right at Harry's heart.

"Ronald Weasley, you leave my boyfriend alone!" Ginny yelled back, and she stood in front of Harry with her arms out.

"Ron, put your wand down or I'll Body Bind you. Draco, quit laughing. Harry, Ginny, quit snogging in front of Ron just to get a rise out of him." Hermione huffed loudly. She had her wand pointed at Ron's torso; Draco could be heard sniggering behind her.

"Ow, mum! What's that for!?" Draco yelled as Narcissa gave him a smack upside the head.

"You stop laughing, Draco, or you'll be sleeping on the floor!" She told him menacingly. Draco surrendered and sat there, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

"'Mione, you wouldn't do that!" Harry called out.

"Yes, I would. Ron, drop your wand. Now." She held steady, ready to mutter the jinx at any moment. With a look of satisfaction, she watched as Ron's wand dropped to the floor with a clatter and he sat down on the bench. Hermione summoned the wand to her and put it on Dumbledore's desk.

"If you feel you can use it rationally, you can have it back. No more fighting, got it? I won't hesitate to put you all in a full Body Bind!" She sat back down with Draco, who looked at her proudly before whispering in her ear.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you love?" He was so close to her ear she could feel his hot breath against her skin. She felt a shiver roll down her spine before she could answer.

"I would, if you drove me to it." She murmured, and he gave her a look of surprise at the smirk that spread across her pink glossy lips.


	15. ApologyAN

Okay, for those of you who followed Of Squibs and Purebloods, I have a sincere apology for you. About 2 months ago my computer got a virus, but it lay dormant until only recently. I had to erase everything I owned on here, all of my stories. There's nothing left. I wish that I could write all the things I had planned on here, all of the places OSAP was supposed to go. I even had a new story, one I was even more proud of than OSAP. Anyways, I really want to thank all of you who read my story, and I hope to one day be able to post the ending. I'm so sorry to anyone who was really into this story that now has to go on not knowing where it ended. If you would like, I could tell you the majority of the things I had written (I wrote out the entire thing before posting the first chapter). Thank you guys so much for all your reviews, they mean a lot to me. I think I'm going to write a new story soon, so if you have a chance, check that out. Once again, I'm so sorry.


End file.
